Oh Baby I
by Moody Auguste
Summary: Hanya sebuah fiksi singkat tentang Sasuke dan Sakura./Kaa-san begitu sabar mendengarnya bercerita, begitu lembut memberinya arahan, membimbingnya, hingga Ia bisa melangkah lebih benar dan lebih bijak. Ia tidak akan menyakiti teman-temannya./Mind to read and review?


_**Typo(s), miss-typo, AU, OOC**_

 _ **Standar disclaimer applied**_

 _ **Sasuke 8 th, Sakura 8 th**_

(2.037 words)

 **OH BABY I**

Moody Auguste

* * *

Trangg

Trangg

Suara kunai yang saling bertabrakan terdengar bersahutan. Napas yang terengah-engah terlihat mendominasi bocah cilik yang sedari tadi kesulitan mengatur napas, beberapa luka gores dan memar menghiasi tangan ciliknya. Berbeda sekali dengan sang kakak yang masih santai tanpa gores sedikitpun.

"Konsentrasimu jelek, adik!" serunya.

"Ck iya, iya.." bocah cilik itu menggeram kesal, tangannya mengambil tiga buah kunai dari kantung yang terletak di bagian belakang celana putihnya.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai berlari dan melakukan salto di udara beberapa kali. Melempar dan terus melempar kunai yang ada di genggamannya. Hanya tiga target, tapi seminggu latihan belum ada hasilnya. Hanya dua kunai yang tepat sasaran. Target terakhir yang berada di balik batu tak pernah tersentuh oleh kunainya.

"Ahh.. kuso." teriakan kecil itu menggema di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, adik. Sebaiknya kita istirahat." sang kakak— Itachi Uchiha terkekeh melihat wajah kesal adiknya.

"Tidak. Ini belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan kemampuan Kakak," ujarnya.

"Memaksakan diri tidak ada gunanya, Sasuke. Tidak akan berhasil." ujar Itachi pada adiknya yang berkepala batu itu.

Sasuke menghiraukan perkataan kakaknya dan kembali bersikeras latihan. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia memperhatikan latihan adiknya di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran, duduk beralaskan batu, dan bersandar pada batang pohon. Kedua manik hitamnya tersembunyi, ia memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan tiap denting suara kunai yang dilempar adiknya juga menikmati hembusan angin sore di Konoha.

"Sasuke _-chan_ , Itachi _-kun_ sudah sore. Sebaiknya kalian mandi, kemudian membantu Kaa _-san_." teriak Mikoto di depan pintu yang menghubungkan rumah dengan halaman belakang.

"Sebentar lagi _Kaa-san_." jawab Sasuke.

"Ini sudah sore, ayo bantu _Kaa-san_ , sayang." bujuk Mikoto sembelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kita kembali sekarang, adik." putus Itachi sambil berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena tanah kemudian berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Tapi.. aku... aku haru bisa hari ini juga." Sasuke tetap bersikukuh latihan.

"Tidak ada yang mengejarmu Sasuke. Ayo masuk rumah, kasian _Kaa-san_ menyiapkan makan malam sendirian." tangan Itachi meraih tangan kecil adiknya, sedikit menyeretnya untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Ahh.. Kakak tidak mengerti. Aku sudah berjanji untuk... " Sasuke memotong kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Itachi. "Sekarang kita bantu _Kaa-san_ dulu. Besok kita latihan lagi." lanjut Itachi.

"Besok sudah tidak ada waktu, Kakak. Aku sudah berjanji pada..." Sasuke cilik terlihat kesal.

"Kalau begitu lusa masih bisa, Sasuke." potong Itachi santai.

"Ahh.. Kakak benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura.." Sasuke terdiam sejenak."Ah sudahlahh.." putus Sasuke sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan sang kakak yang tersenyum geli.

Persahabatan masa kecil memang sangat indah dan adiknya begitu menggemaskan jika sudah bersama Sakura.

 **-#-#-**

"Ibu, hari ini kita beli tomat ya?" gadis cilik berambut sewarna gulali itu mendongak meminta persetujuan ibunya.

"Untuk apa, Saki? Ibu sudah membeli banyak cherry." Mebuki bertanya sambil memilih cherry untuk dibelinya.

Pasar sore di Konoha cukup ramai. Berbagai makanan siap saji atau bahan mentah tersedia di sana. Bahkan ada kedai-kedai kecil bagi yang ingin bersantai sambil menyantap makanan ringan seperti beberapa tusuk dango, takoyaki, dan masih banyak lagi.

Semakin sore bahkan hingga malam bukannya semakin sepi, malahan semakin ramai. Banyak muda-mudi yang berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka hingga malam nanti. Beberapa penjual akan bertahan hingga malam, namun jika dagangan sudah terjual habis mereka akan pulang dan bersiap untuk pasar pagi besok.

Pasar sore hingga malam ini memang lebih diminati di Konoha. Kesibukan Desa Konoha yang dimulai pagi buta hingga sore membuat beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang bekerja dari pagi buta hanya memiliki waktu sore hari untuk berbelaja keperluan sehari-hari. Selain itu, sore hari adalah akhir bekerja. Para keluarga akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkumpul, seperti halnya Sakura yang saat ini duduk di salah satu kedai sambil menikmati beberapa tusuk dango dan ocha hangat.

Ayah dan ibunya masih sibuk mengobrol, sedangkan Sakura sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum. Setelah berdebat sekian lama dengan ibunya, akhirnya Sakura diijinkan membeli beberapa tomat. Ahh.. rencananya akan berjalan mulus dan janjinya pun dapat ditepati besok.

"Saki, besok ingin bekal apa?" tanya Mebuki yang setiap hari selalu membuatkan bekal bagi Sakura, ia tidak ingin Sakura menjadi kurus karena kesibukannya belajar.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin _sandwich_ dengan cherry dan juga tomat." ujar Sakura ceria.

"Baiklah, besok bangun pagi dan bantu Ibu menyiapkan bekal untukmu dan ayah. Bagaimana?"

"Siap Ibu." ujar Sakura senang, mata emeraldnya terlihat bebinar.

 **-#-#-**

Sakura sedikit bosan hari ini. Entah kenapa, khusus hari ini pelajaran di Akademi terasa begitu lama. Ia beberapa kali menguap dan mengucek mata, beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah ijin ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berarti apapun bagi kantuknya.

"Jidat, semalam kamu begadang ya?" Ino—sahabat Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbisik di dekat telinga Sakura yang memang duduk di bangku depannya.

"Hmm tidak kok. Tidak tahu nih, aku ngantuk banget, Pig," ujar Sakura dengan suara lirih menahan kantuk.

"Sebaiknya kamu tetap terjaga, sebentar lagi bel pulang." suara Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura, ia langsung duduk tegak dan menatap Sasuke yang duduk tenang memperhatikan pelajaran yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Aaa.. _gomen_ aku mengganggumu Sasuke _-kun_." ujar Sakura pelan.

Sakura sedikit meregangkan badannya. Meja yang ditempatinya dan Sasuke terlihat lebih luas, mungkin efek dari tidak masuknya Naruto—sahabat pirang berisiknya.

Dan kemungkinan kedua karena tidak masuknya Naruto adalah sekarang Sakura jadi bosan dan mengantuk. Ia duduk berdua dengan Sasuke yang pendiam, sedikit lega karena lebih leluasa bergerak, tapi sepi karena tidak ada Naruto yang biasa mengganggunya saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Benar kata Sasuke, lima belas menit berlalu dan kini bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid akademi tampak bersorak bahagia yang tentunya hanya dalam hati, mereka tentu tidak ingin terkena hukuman karena berteriak di akhir pelajaran Anko-sensei.

Setelah Anko-sensei berpamitan dan keluar kelas, beberapa anak segera menyusul keluar kelas untuk segera pulang. Namun ada juga yang masih tidur di pojok belakang kelas, makan di tengah kelas dengan sampah dibawahnya yang menggunung, ada juga segerombolan murid perempuan yang masih bergossip.

"Jidat, pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Ino sambil membangunkan Shikamaru.

" _Sorry, Pig_. Aku ada janji hari ini. Mungkin besok dan seterusnya aku bisa pulang bersamamu." tolak Sakura sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin, tak lupa wajah menyesal dan bersalah ia tunjukkan.

"Sayang sekali, aku bosan pulang bareng Shikamaru dan Chouji." keluh Ino.

"Yasudah, aku duluan ya Jidat! _Jaa ne_." kata Ino sembari berjalan melangkah keluar kelas bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Ayo Sasuke _-kun_ , kita ke tempat latihan sekarang saja. Jadi, pulangnya tidak kesorean. Kalau kesorean nanti Sakura dimarahin Ibu." ajak Sakura.

"Hn, kamu membawanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Tentu saja bawa, Sasuke _-kun_. Sakura selalu menepati janjinya. Shannaroo!" ujar Sakura sedikit keras sambil tertawa, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya dan semenjanya itu.

 **-#-#-**

"Akhirnya kita sampai, Sasuke _-kun_." ujar Sakura senang.

Sakura meletakkan tasnya dibawah pohon seperti halnya Sasuke yang juga meletakkan tasnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati beberapa pohon dan menandainya sebagai target, target yang sama seperti di halaman rumahnya.

Sasuke berjanji pada Sakura bahwa ia akan menunjukkan hasil latihannya bersama Itachi, kemudian Sasuke akan mengajarkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura pun tak kalah semangat, ia berjanji akan membawakan _sandwich_ dengan tomat untuk Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke menunjukkan keahliannya bermain kunai, mereka berdua bisa memakannya bersama-sama nanti.

Sebuah janji yang kekanakan, namun jika dikenang saat tua nanti pasti akan terlihat manis, menggelikan, dan konyol.

"Sudah siap Sasuke _-kun_?"

"Hn, perhatikan baik-baik!"

Masih ingat latihan kemarin? Masih ada satu target yang belum tersentuh. Target ketiga adalah target paling sulit, seorang Uchiha tentunya harus unggul dari yang lain. Jika Sasuke tidak berhasil melempar kunai tepat sasaran tiga target, itu sama saja mengingkari janjinya. _Pride_ Uchiha-nya hancur di depan Sakura.

Sasuke mulai mengambil kunai-kunainya, ia melangkah satu kali sebelum membuat kuda-kuda. Sasuke berlari, bersalto, dan mulai melempar kunainya. Kunai-kunai itu saling berdentingan saat bertemu satu sama lain. Mata elang Sasuke kecil dengan seksama mengawasi lemparan-lemparan kunainya.

.

.

SATU

.

.

.

DUA

.

.

.

.

Tinggal satu lagi, ia akan berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

TIG—

.

.

"Gagal." ucap Sasuke pelan, kecewa karena tidak berhasil. Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke _-kun_. Dua dari tiga itu sudah bagus." kata gadis cilik itu menyemangati Sasuke.

"Aku akan coba satu kali lagi."Sasuke kembali mengambil kunai dan melemparnya ke arah target.

Namun sayang sekali, kali ini hati Sasuke sudah goyah— tertutupi kekecewaannya sendiri. Konsentrasi Sasuke semakin buruk. Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya saat melempar kunai kedua, ia terjatuh dan menghantam pohon.

"SASUKE... Sasuke _-kun_ , bagian mana yang sakit?" Sakura cukup terkejut dan segera berlari ke arah Sasuke yang meringis, menahan sakit. Sepertinya kaki Sasuke terkilir.

"Kita istirahat saja, sini kubantu berdiri." ucap Sakura sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri dan merangkulnya agar tidak terjatuh saat berjalan.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke saat mereka sudah duduk di bawah pohon.

Sakura masih dengan senyum manisnya membuka bekalnya."Baiklah sekarang waktunya makan." ucapnya ceria.

"Ehh.." Sakura terkejut. Kotak bekalnya, ia membawa kotak bekal ayahnya.

"Anoo.. Sasuke _-kun_ , sepertinya aku salah membawa kotak bekal." kata Sakura gemetaran, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke. "Emm.. Ini milik Ayah. Tidak ada tomat, apa Sasuke masih ingin memakannya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke mendengus sengit. Kekecewa atas kegagalannya dan kekecewa karena Sakura. Gadis kecil itu juga tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Hingga tanpa sadar ia membentak Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau makan itu." bentak Sasuke.

"Tap... tapi aku—"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang. Sakura juga sebaiknya pulang saja." potong Sasuke cepat sambil meraih tasnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Tap.. tapi... Sasuke _-kun_ aku... hiks... hiks... " Sakura mulai terisak, wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Ia memasukkan kotak bekal ayahnya dan pulang seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

 **-#-#-**

Hari-hari berikutnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin mendingin. Mikoto ikut khawatir karena anak bungsunya selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan hanya keluar saat makan saja. Itachi yang ditanyai perihal Sasuke pun tidak mengerti, belakangan ini Sasuke juga tidak mau diajak Itachi untuk berlatih bersama.

TOKK TOKK

"Sasu _-chan_ , _Kaa-san_ boleh masuk ya?" kata Mikoto.

"Masuk saja _Kaa-san_ , pintunya tidak dikunci." teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

Kamar Sasuke terlihat gelap karena tirai jendela yang tidak dibuka. Buku-buku terlihat berserakan di meja belajar, selebihnya masih rapi seperti biasanya. Mikoto melihat gundukan selimut yang kadang bergerak di atas kasur anak bungsunya.

"Sasuke _-chan_ sakit?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_." Sasuke masih bertahan di dalam selimutnya.

"Sasu _-chan_ sedang ada masalah ya? Ceritakan pada _Kaa-san_ , siapa tahu _Kaa-san_ bisa bantu." kata Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut mencuat Sasuke yang tidak tertutup selimut.

"Tidak kok, _Kaa-san_." ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Sasu _-chan_ murung? _Kaa-san_ khawatir." ujar Mikoto.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia begegas bangkit dan menyikap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Maaf karena membuat _Kaa-san_ khawatir."

"Nah sekarang cerita pada _Kaa-san_ , Sasu _-chan_ kenapa murung?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

Sasuke tampak bingung sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut untuk bercerita, "Aku malu sama Sakura. Aku gagal. Waktu itu..." ucapnya pelan dan Sasuke pun menceritakan peristiwa di tempat latihan itu.

Perasaan Sasuke terasa begitu tenang setelah bercerita pada _Kaa-san_ nya. Kaa-san begitu sabar mendengarnya bercerita, begitu lembut memberinya arahan, membimbingnya, hingga Ia bisa melangkah lebih benar dan lebih bijak.

Sasuke ingin menyakiti teman-temannya.

Sasuke tidak akan menyakiti Sakura lagi.

Sasuke salah, seharusnya ia bersikap baik pada Sakura.

Tidak membentak dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tidak membiarkan Sakura menangis dan pulang sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan ke rumah Sakura. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, hatinya was-was jika saja Sakura benar-benar marah dan membencinya. Sasuke harus minta maaf pada Sakura. Dan mereka harus kembali berteman, atau Sasuke akan menyesal selama hidupnya.

TOK TOK

"Permisi, apa Sakura ada?" kata Sasuke.

"Eh, nak Sasuke. Sakuranya sedang pergi, sepertinya pergi berlatih di tempat latihan kalian yang biasanya itu lho." ucap Mebuki.

"Ah terima kasih Bibi, kalau begitu Sasuke pamit." kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya." jawab Mebuki sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju tempat latihannya. Dan benar kata Bibi Mebuki, Sakura ada di tempat latihan. Sendirian. Di bawah pohon.

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya, kakinya ditekuk sebagai penyangga tangannya.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari.

"Eh Sasuke _-kun_!" Sakura berdiri karena kaget. Mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya sambil mengatur napas.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak marah pada Sakura." kata Sasuke lancar.

Sakura terdiam, matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. Gadis cilik itu berlari ke arah Sasuke cilik, kemudian memeluk erat bocah raven itu sambil menangis.

"Hikss.. Saku juga minta maaf." kata Sakura sesenggukan.

Seketika Sasuke merasa lega. Hatinya tenang. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, besok mau temani Sasuke latihan lagi?" tanya Sasuke, masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Tentu saja, besok ajak Naruto juga... hiks.." ucap Sakura. "Sasuke _-kun_ jangan marah lagi sama Sakura. Saku.. **Sakura sayang Sasuke** _ **-kun**_."lanjutnya.

"Hn, maafkan aku..." jawab Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... **Aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura**." lanjut Sasuke.

* * *

 **OWARI**

 _This fic especially present for my best friend._

 _Thanks a lot for always support._

Hahahaha... saya tahu ini _oneshot_ nista dengan judul yang entah darimana saya dapatkan. Yosh, yang bersedia review. Silakan ^_^


End file.
